weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
DA MACHIN
9:20TheDeltaSnivyDelta: I'm hungry **Delta looks for doritos* *ADgee has left the chat. *9:21Hiddenlich*Gnik Gnils is tap dancing on the side walk for no apparent reason *9:21ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Who are you even? *9:22Sling KingSling King: Hello Everybody! *with drums* *Sling King: I JOINED A BAND! *9:22TheDeltaSnivyDelta: *While searching*Huh? *Delta: That's cool *9:23Hiddenlich*There is a glowing bag of Doritos on the ground *Beckitten27 has joined the chat. *9:23Sling KingSling King: I PLAY THE SNARE DRUM! *9:23TheDeltaSnivyDelta: OOOOOOOOOO *9:24Beckitten27Hi *9:24TheDeltaSnivyHello **takes bag* *9:24Beckitten27So nonsensical rp? Ok *9:24Sling KingSling King starts playing undertale music in drums *9:25HiddenlichGnik Gnils: GO SLINGY! GO SLINGY GO SLINGY, SLINGY, SLINGY! OH! GO SLINGY! **A crow starts pecking Armageddon's shoe *9:25Beckitten27Beck: what's going on? *9:26TheDeltaSnivy*Delta starts floating and glowing cuz he ate the odd Doritos* *9:26Sling KingSling King starts putting balloons on... and flying *9:26ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon stomps the crow *9:26Sling KingSling King plays more music *9:27Beckitten27Beck: you know what, I'm not even going to try and understand *9:27TheDeltaSnivyDelta: Help ME!!!!!!!!!!!! *9:27Hiddenlich*Delta starts flashing all of the colors of the rainbow **When he stops flashing, he becomes Delperior *9:28ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...What *9:28Beckitten27Beck: good for you! *9:28TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Welp, now I'm fully evolved... *9:29HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Did you take force-evolutionary drugs Delta? **forced-evolutionary *9:29TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: I have no idea! *9:29Beckitten27Beck: when do I get to do something cool? *9:30HiddenlichGnik Gnils: That's odd. How could Doritos make you fully evolved? **Sling King is tapped on the shoulder *9:31TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Maybe cuz those were... *Delperior: RARE CANDY FLAVORED??!?!!? *9:31HiddenlichMalltranari: Armageddon! *9:31Beckitten27Beck: what? *9:31ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Yes? *9:32Beckitten27Beck looks for something to do *9:32HiddenlichMalltranari: Do you know where any Kart Fighting tournaments are being held at? *9:32TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Yep *ADgee has joined the chat. *9:33ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Center of the galaxy i think.. *9:33TheDeltaSnivyThere's one at PLANET OMEGA *9:33Beckitten27hi ad *9:33ADgeeLifehacker: Heheheheh *9:34Sling KingSling King: hoi *9:34Beckitten27Beck: why don't I ever get to do anything? *9:34HiddenlichMalltranari: Where is Planet Omega? *9:34Sling KingSling King: Make it happen *9:34ADgeeAD: Hey guys. *9:35Beckitten27beck: hi *9:35TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: In my galaxy **Teleports to OMEGA* *9:36ADgeeAD: Have you seen the Lifehacker? It's someone that can hack himself irl like if it was a videogame. *9:36HiddenlichMalltranari: ... *Malltranari: Wherever that is... *9:36Beckitten27Beck: wow *9:37Sling KingSling King: Im on crack. *9:37HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Sling! Not this again! *9:37Beckitten27beck: what? Why would you do that? *9:38HiddenlichGnik Gnils: God, you are worser than Jake when he was drinking *9:38Sling KingSling King starts playing the drum with a hammer *9:39TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Sling king, are you OK? *9:39ADgeeThe Lifehacker appears *9:39Beckitten27Beck: no, he took drugs or something *9:40Sling KingSling King starts shooting from above *9:40Beckitten27Beck: crap! *Beck hides *9:41Sling KingAll the balloons lose air *Sling King falls *9:41TheDeltaSnivyDelperior catches him *9:42Sling KingSling King starts running around shooting clones and fakegees *9:42TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Dammit Sling! You almost died! *Delperior: Sling, this has to stop *9:42Sling KingSling King aims at Delperior *9:42TheDeltaSnivyDelperior dodges *Delperior uses Dark Paulse! *9:42Hiddenlich*Malltranari kicks Sling King in the back *9:42TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Now my chance! *Delperior makes SK fall asleep by using Dark Void *9:43ADgeeThe Lifehacker pulls out a big gun and starts shooting lasers at Delperior without even moving *9:44Sling KingSling King throws a hammer at Delperior before being KO'd *9:44TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: OW *9:44Beckitten27Beck: what in the world? *9:44HiddenlichMalltranari: Sling! You need to calm down! The drugs are getting to your head! *9:44Sling KingSling King gets back up *9:45TheDeltaSnivyDelperior Hacks life hacker's hacks and no one can hack anymore *9:45Sling KingSling King: Ever heard of... A Tea Party? *9:45TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: This won be good *9:45Hiddenlich*Malltranari punches Sling King *9:45TheDeltaSnivy(Sorry, most of the time my "T" dosent work" *9:45Sling KingTea spills from the sky *9:45HiddenlichMalltranari: Knock it off bro! **Malltranari looks up *9:45Sling KingHot tea *9:46Hiddenlich*The tea splashes all over his face *9:46ADgeeThe lasers then go towards Beck *9:46TheDeltaSnivyDelperior uses leaf ornado to protect maltrani *9:46HiddenlichMalltranari: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *9:46Beckitten27Beck: are you kidding me? *9:46TheDeltaSnivy*tornado *9:46Beckitten27Beck moves *9:46Sling KingCrazy Magic: 3... 2... 1... *9:47TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Oh, shi- *9:47Sling KingSling King is no longer crazy *9:47TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Wait, nothing happened *9:47Sling KingSling King explodes *9:47Hiddenlich*Malltranari is writhing in pain on the ground *9:47TheDeltaSnivyDelta finds http://delta.wikia.com/wiki/DA_MACHIN *DA MACHIN *9:48Beckitten27beck: what's wrong? *9:48TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Huh? *9:48Beckitten27On who? *9:49ADgeeLifehacker shoots some TNT towards DA MACHIN *9:49Hiddenlich*Malltranari slowly gets on his feet *9:50ADgeeThe Lifehacker slays Malltranari's fet *feet* *9:50TheDeltaSnivyDA MACHIN duplicates for no reason *9:50Beckitten27Beck: who needs logic? *9:50TheDeltaSnivyDA MACHIN infects LH *9:50ADgeeLH deinfects himself and destroys it *9:50Hiddenlich(I assume you mean that he cuts them off with a sword) Malltranari somersaults backwards in order to avoid getting his feet chopped off *9:50Sling KingReminder here: I exploded *9:51HiddenlichMalltranari: What? *9:51Beckitten27Beck: sling! *9:51TheDeltaSnivyDA MACHIN summons SNEK *9:51Hiddenlich(Oh god, not Snek) *9:51Beckitten27Beck: he's dead. He's freaking dead. *(Agreed lich) *9:52TheDeltaSnivySnek bites LH and urns him into a sandwich which Delperior eats **turns *9:52ADgeeLH escapes from his body *9:52Beckitten27beck: screw absolutely everything *9:52TheDeltaSnivyDelperior: Dat was delisious *9:52ADgeeLH Spirit: I CAN STILL HACK! *LH Spirit slays Delperior *9:53TheDeltaSnivyDelperior revives and wastes one of his 3 lives *9:53Sling KingSling King falls on LH Spirit... but just hits the ground *9:54ADgeeLH Spirit: IDIOT,I CAN'T DIE! *9:54Sling KingSling King: *swears that can't be comprehended by words* *9:54TheDeltaSnivyDelperior befriends Snek *9:54ADgee(Not OP,he'll get killed/banned in a while) *9:54Beckitten27beck: I'm sick and tired of this! *9:55TheDeltaSnivySuddenly, DA MACHIN turns Delperior back into Delta *Delta: Welp, that happened. *9:55Sling KingSling King takes out "a" hammer *9:55ADgeeLH Spirit summons a blackhole,and pushes Delta and the Machine in it *9:55Sling KingSling King: The Ban Hammer *9:56Hiddenlich*No black holes **That's too overpowered *9:56TheDeltaSnivyDelta survives with the power of chat mods* *9:56ADgeeAlright,how about......getting absorbed *9:56TheDeltaSnivySnek bites the absobation *9:57Sling KingSling King: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan hamma! *smacks LH's Spirit with the Ban Hammer* *9:57TheDeltaSnivyIt reverses and da machin absorbs LH *9:58ADgeeLH's spirit slays SK before being smacked *9:58Beckitten27Beck: no.:. *9:58ADgee2LH Spirit: *LH Spirit: I WILL BE BACK! *9:58TheDeltaSnivyDA MACHIN makes everyone have random side effects *9:59Beckitten27beck: what? *9:59TheDeltaSnivySnek is now removed from rp *9:59Sling KingA Sling King Clone comes out of a nearby manhole *9:59TheDeltaSnivyBeck is now a dog *Sling king is now a catapult *10:00Beckitten27Can I still speak normally? *10:00TheDeltaSnivyyep *10:00Beckitten27beck: screw absolutely everything *10:00ADgeeHerobrine strangely appears *10:00TheDeltaSnivy*So, what happens to me?* **Picking by myself would be bias* *10:01Beckitten27Beck: um... Hi *10:01Sling KingSling King? explodes *10:01TheDeltaSnivy(Seriously, what happens? Do I switch genders?) *(Become a Fakegee) *(???)? *10:02Hiddenlich*The colors of Malltranari's body and clothing become inverted *(That's your choice) *10:02TheDeltaSnivy(ok) *(i'll choose something that hasen been done* **Delta becomes female* *10:03Beckitten27Beck: this sucks *10:03TheDeltaSnivy*Da machine becomes alive **It plans of taking over the trolliverse *10:04Beckitten27beck: whatever *10:04HiddenlichMalltranari: What in the world happened to us? *10:04TheDeltaSnivyDelta: DA MACHIN did! *10:04Beckitten27beck: I don't really understand it myself *10:05TheDeltaSnivyDelta: And we have to stop that thing before it infects the rest of the trolliverse! *10:06HiddenlichMalltranari: ALRIGHT! I'LL DO SOMETHING! *10:06Beckitten27Beck: I can't even handle a weapon like this *TheDeltaSnivy has joined the chat. *10:07Hiddenlich*Malltranari charges at DA MACHIN and drop kicks *10:07Sling KingSling King falls on Delta *10:07TheDeltaSnivy*DA MACHIN turns MALLTRANARI into a handicaped human* *10:10HiddenlichHuman Malltranari: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LEGS! GIVE ME BACK MY LEGS! **Malltranari can only crawl now *10:10TheDeltaSnivy*DA MACHIN invade the United 'Gees *Delta: OH CRAP *Delta: NOT GOOD *10:12ADgeeAD: Somehow im not infected. *10:12Beckitten27beck: I just want to be back to normal *10:12TheDeltaSnivy*Turns AD into BC* *10:13ADgeeBCgee: I already exist. *10:13Sling KingSling King: Back to my old self *Sling King: Yess *10:14Hiddenlich*BCgee looks like a primitive Geeman *10:14Beckitten27beck: I hate this! *TheDeltaSnivy has left the chat. *10:15Sling KingSling King: I do too, But i'm back to my normal self *10:15Beckitten27So now what? *10:16HiddenlichHuman Malltranari: AT LEAST YOU CAN WALK! *10:17Sling KingSling King starts laughing *10:17Beckitten27Beck: it's not funny! *10:17Sling KingSling King: I find it funny *10:18HiddenlichHuman Malltranari: I CAN'T COMPETE IN KART FIGHTING ANYMORE! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU COULD PLAY THE DRUMS BECAUSE YOUR ARMS WERE TORN OFFF? **Couldn't *10:18Sling KingSling King: I wouldn't need my arms *Sling King: I can just re clone myself. *10:18Beckitten27Beck tries to figure out a way to turn back to normal *10:18ADgeeAD: I know someone that can fix this. *10:19HiddenlichHuman Malltranari: **** YOU! *10:19Sling KingSling King: But i can help *10:19Beckitten27beck: really? *10:19Sling KingSling King: Dont want my help? *10:19HiddenlichHuman Malltranari: ... *10:19Beckitten27Beck: stop it you two! You're acting like children! *10:19Sling KingSling King: I found these legs that looked like yours *Sling King takes out the pair of legs *10:20HiddenlichHuman Malltranari: Those better be bionic or prosthetic *10:21ADgeeAD throws a potion at Beck. He turns back to normal *10:21Sling KingSling King: It's your legs man, they're not made of steel like the legs i usually have! *10:22Beckitten27Beck: thanks *10:22ADgeeAD (to SK): What the FU- *10:22Sling KingSling King: Never knew? *Sling King: I have steel legs, stainless steel. *10:22HiddenlichHuman Malltranari: But... that machine made me human *10:23ADgeeAD throws a potion at Human Malltranari *He reverts back to normal *AD: I have a few left. *10:23Sling KingSling King smacks his leg with a hammer *Sling King: Can't feel anything. *10:24ADgeeAD: And if someone kicks in your nuts. *10:24Sling KingSling King: I said my legs not my nuts *10:25Beckitten27beck: that would really hurt I bet *10:26Sling KingSling King: But yes i can feel that. *10:26Hiddenlich*Malltranari stretches his legs *Malltranari: Thank you mysterious red-eyed Fakegee that I don't know the name of *10:27ADgeeAD: The name's AD. And,your welcome. *10:28Beckitten27Beck: yeah, thanks ad *10:28ADgeeAD: Again,yw. *10:28Sling KingSling King grabs a bag of crack *10:28Beckitten27beck: NO! *Beck: we nearly got killed because of that stuff! *10:29Sling KingSling King: Yes. *-A minute later- *Sling King grabs a gun *10:30Beckitten27Beck: I'm out of here! [[Category:Unfinished Roleplays]